The Two Stabs Saga Part 4
by pikachufanno9
Summary: Who is the next victim of this ruthless serial killer who seems to be after the Mane 6? Read to find out. Based on "Two Stabs" by LBTDiclonius.


**As we pass the halfway mark of the "Two Stabs" saga, I would like to thank the readers, and LBTDiclonius for giving me her blessing to do this. Without her it would not be possible.**

**If You Think That I Own My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Think Again. I Do Not Own Any Stake In It Whatsoever. It Belongs To Hasbro. Get It? Got It? Good.**

The sun was shining. The clouds were big, but not too big that they could unleash a storm. They came in many shapes. Some were in animal shapes. Others were symbols like hearts. The sun's shine glistened upon this temple that was so white, it made teeth look jealous. There were pillars, statues, even a fountain.

It was very similar to the real-life Greek and Roman ruins. Except that age had not seemed to take its toll on this temple. Just outside was a Pegasus pony with a cream coat and pink mane. She was wondering what she was doing here, the last thing she remembered was putting all her animals to sleep, and going for a walk in the Everfree Forest.

Fluttershy walked around the temple, trying to remember what had happened, to no avail. And yet, she felt like she belonged here, even though it was not the best place to be. And yet, she felt some regret of being here too soon. But why? As she walked through the temple, she looked at all the beautiful statues, and looked in the fountain as well. There was no money to be found in this fountain, just as well, she did not need any where she was.

She was just as shy as she was in Ponyville. And scared at that. Fluttershy was familiar with these feelings, for they were what defined her character. Now, she started to walk towards an alicorn in the back room of the temple. He seemed to know everything about her, and where she was.

"Fluttershy", the alicorn said. "We have been expecting you. Although we thought you would come here much later. Don't be scared. We can all read your mind. There is nothing to be scared of." Fluttershy could only think of what had happened. And so, she started to remember what did exactly go down that night.

_"What beautiful scenery is here tonight. The skies are starry, the moon is out, it's a good time for a walk." Fluttershy said. Indeed, things were as she described him. What she didn't know was that this was the place where her friend Rainbow Dash was when she was killed. She had a feeling of security, but it was all about to change._

_A stranger with a black trench coat approached her slowly. He had brown fur and ice blue eyes. He looked like he meant business as well. He jumped up and landed on Fluttershy, giving her a Canadian Crossface. She was taken aback, and looking to break free. He let go after a while, but he was far from finished with her. He grabbed her rear legs and slammed her against the ground several times in a row._

"Hello? Who are you?" Fluttershy asked. She was the most curious of the ponies. She wanted to know everyone and everything about the world. The alicorn began speaking again. "Who I am is not important. But I must admit, I look pretty handsome, especially my gold mane, huh?"

"Well, if who you are isn't important, what is then?" Fluttershy said, looking at him. He stood very tall, probably as tall as Princess Celestia. He was basically the king of this world Fluttershy found herself in all of a sudden.

Then, the alicorn began speaking again. "How did you get here? That is pretty important, isn't it? Try to remember how you got here. You must know." Fluttershy began speaking again. "Well, I was near the Everfree Forest, taking a walk before my bedtime."

It was coming back to her. Everything that had happened. It was so vivid, it was not funny.

She continued describing the situation that she got in, as she remembered more and more of what happened.

_Fluttershy had taken a lot from this stranger. But she was not going to give up without a fight. She took to the sky, and went round and round around the stallion. This created a tornado attack. He became dazed and confused. He was dizzy, but not for long. He used magic to summon a lightning bolt to attack Fluttershy._

_She was blackened in a few areas, but was not willing to step down so soon. She kicked the stallion in his teeth, knocking some out in the process. She then attempted to choke the stallion, but only a few seconds in he summoned a hammer with his magic and pounded her head several times._

_Fluttershy gave him a taste of his own medicine, by grabbing HIS leg and slamming HIM into the ground several times. He seemed to be losing it, but he was not going to give up that easily. He got back up and rammed Fluttershy in her behind._

_The next thing she knew, she was into the forest. The stallion grabbed her and put her against a tree, choking her in an attempt to get to her. He was not going to leave until she was dead. Even if it took all night long to do so. He let go, but Fluttershy was struggling to regain some air into her lungs._

_The stallion began to speak. "Well Fluttershy, you're quite the fighter. With magic, I can take on any appearance. I can be an Earth Pony, a Pegasus Pony, or my favorite, a Unicorn. I chose not to use magic on your friend Rainbow Dash, but you seem like the kind to use it on. Now where was I? Oh yeah..."_

_The stallion grabbed her again, and began cutting off her air supply once again. She stared into his ice blue eyes. They were giving off some sort of mystique. She had no idea what it was. But she knew she had to do something in order to survive this ordeal._

Fluttershy stepped back, and began getting teary-eyed. She had been remembering what happened, and she began to realize something. It was very painful. And it was no dream.

It all came back to her now...

_The two kept staring at each other. It was like a moment frozen in time. She would never forget this. Nor would the stallion. It was like destiny that they would meet under these circumstances. Not the best ones, but nonetheless._

_And finally, came the icing on the cake. The stallion took out a knife, and stabbed Fluttershy in the back. She began losing blood like clockwork. She was lying down in the ground, feeling weak and cold at the same time. For she was dying. Just like Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie before her._

_There was no pony else in the area to save her. She felt so unlucky, because just about every pony else was in bed, not knowing what was going on in Everfree Forest. Tears began filling her eyes. And surprisingly, the stallion got teary-eyed as well._

_But why would he do that? Maybe he had some remorse for what he had just done. Whatever the reason, he looked down at Fluttershy. So fragile at this moment, she knew she had no time left. To make sure of that, he stabbed her in the same place as before. It was his trademark – stabbing twice in the same place._

_Fluttershy began thinking of Applejack and Twilight Sparkle. Her last surviving friends. She also thought of all the good times she had with the others, and with others in Ponyville. He smiled at her, and she smiled back as she exhaled one last time._

_And now, it was official. Fluttershy had died. The stallion disappeared into the night, in his mind another job well done._

"But this cannot be...my friends and family...all my pets...I...I..." Fluttershy rambled and moved her head around.

"Look Fluttershy, it's going to be just fine." The alicorn said, with such grace of a god.

"NO! It's not going to be fine! I'm dead now! My friends...my pets..." She began weeping again. She was very distressed at this revelation. The alicorn began to comfort her with his support.

"Yes your friends and pets, those that are still alive, will miss you. But you can't just let that be on your head all the time. You've got to move on. Three of your friends already have. I should bring them over here so they can show you around."

Then Fluttershy turned around, and looked at the light so bright in front of her. Also in front of her were her three friends that had met the same fate throughout the week. They invited her to join them.

"Fluttershy, it's alright now. I'm here", Rainbow Dash said. "It's not so bad once you get used to it", Rarity followed. "It's one never-ending party! Join us Fluttershy, you'll love it here!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. They were all happy to see Fluttershy. They only hoped that Applejack and Twilight Sparkle would not suffer the same fate.

"Since you guys are here, I guess I will take your word for it. I just hope my pets are in good hands." Fluttershy said. The four ponies all waked into the light, not willing, but ready nonetheless to make the move into the afterlife.

"You can call this Heaven if you wish," the alicorn said. "Rainbow Dash thinks of this land that way already."

Four friends united in death, all in the afterlife. This was what it was going to be from here on out.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, we take a look at our killer. He lifted up his tattooed leg once again. "Four down, two to go. I love this job. If only I could get handsome pay. Oh yeah I forgot. I'm self-employed."

The next morning, Princess Celestia woke up, with her servants bearing bad news. "Princess Celestia, this is very urgent. We think you should read this."

Celestia opened up the letter. It was from her star pupil, Twilight Sparkle.

"Dear Princess Celestia,

You've got to help me. Four of my friends have been murdered by someone. Just me and Applejack are left. We need protection 24/7. Can you send me and Applejack some guards to protect us? If you can, thank you very much.

Sincerely,

Twilight Sparkle, your star student"

Celestia said, "this is a big problem. The power of friendship can only keep Twilight and Applejack alive for so long. Well, I guess I have no choice but to send for the guards. I hope they do a good job. I could get some negative publicity if they were to let Twilight and Applejack die at the hands of this mysterious stranger."

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Just two of the Mane 6 are still alive as of this writing. The next part will be the hardest for me to write, for she is my favorite of the Mane 6.**

**So stay tuned. The next part will be arriving tomorrow.**


End file.
